oldonteariscampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Phaelep
Phaelep 'History:' Phaelep is a Formed God—one of the earliest Formed Gods—born out of the pure Ether of the Universe. From his formation, Phaelep has always lusted after power and control, though he was shrewd enough to realized that he could never wrest control of the universe from either Ahmahdihs, God of Order, or Mihnihsae, Goddess of Chaos, in a fair fight. So, he bided his time, fueling the hatred between Ahmahdihs and Mihnihsae, hoping that they would destroy each other. When that failed, he saw an opportunity in befriending and seducing Ahmahdihs’ disillusioned first wife, Ahmorae, hoping he could use her prestige, power, and following, to dethrone Ahmahdihs. He also sowed the seeds of hatred and distrust amongst the mortal realm in an attempt to distract the other Gods while he staged his coup, but he was ultimately unsuccessful and was imprisoned in the center of the planet Ontearis. 'Relationships:' Phaelep is a suave and handsome God and has, at least temporarily won the affection of many women, Goddesses and mortals alike. His most famous affair was with the Ahmorae, The Queen of Heaven. He was able to persuade Ahmorae to forsake her husband, abandon her children, and wage war on her twin sister. He had two children by Ahmorae, Ahnahndra, the Goddess of Jealousy, and Gihlidius, the God of Wealth and Greed. He also had an affair with the Goddess Shahmihnae, Goddess of Fire, and had a daughter by her, Sheera, Goddess of Lust. Sheera often accompanied Phaelep in his scheming and dealings and offered her services as part of the deal. 'Appearance and Emissaries:' Phaelep is the quintessential tall, dark, and handsome man. He is always well groomed and appears to be quite wealthy. His charms are difficult to resist. In earlier depictions, he is shown as an Elf, but in depictions of him during and after the Great Wars, he is shown as a Human. He is associated with Red Foxes because of their cunning and ability to outcompete all other fox species 'The Church of Phaelep': Like most of the Gods of the Dark Pantheon, Phaelep is worshiped in secret. All of his temples were destroyed during or after the Great Wars on Atir and few temples to Phaelep were ever built on Ontearis. Whenever a temple or shrine of Phaelep is discovered in most neutral or good countries, it is destroyed by government officials. However, many a Politian or wealthy businessman are adherents to Phaelep in secret. Phaelep’s holy order is full of schemers and is controlled by whoever can attain the most power, wealth, and prestige (rather than wisdom, knowledge, or years of service, as might be the case in other orders.) Competition within Phaelep’s ranks is fierce and often ruinous and deadly. Followers of Phaelep can be anyone who yearn to attain more. Often second sons, merchants, politicians, and the poor find themselves drawn into Phaelep’s service. Rogues, Wizards, and Fighters are often in their employ. 'Religious Traits': 'Charming:' Your God is the King of Control. A few charming words, a few choice compliments, a few careful suggestions and he will have you eating out of the palm of his hand. In your time as a devotee of Phaelep you have learned some of his secrets to making people do just what you want them to do. Bonus: You gain a +2 trait bonus on Charisma checks to convince an ally enchanted by one of your charm spells (such as charm person or charm monster) to do things it wouldn't normally do. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Phaelep you gain an additional a +2 trait bonus on Charisma checks to convince an ally enchanted by one of your charm spells (such as charm person or charm monster) to do things it wouldn't normally do. 'Handsome:' You were blessed with a handsome appearance and a silver tongue by Phaelep. Bonus: You gain a +2 trait bonus to Diplomacy checks and a +2 trait bonus to Bluff checks against people who find you attractive. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Phaelep, you gain an additional +1 trait bonus to Diplomacy checks and a +1 trait bonus to Bluff checks against people who find you attractive.